Amaranth in Crimson
by Belladonna Blackwood
Summary: Long before the events of the Nightwalker series, the romance between Shido and Cain was in full bloom in the old world of Transylvania. A young girl wonders into their midst, and changes how both of them view the world, for eternity. This story is a Romantic Horror only suitable for older teens and up. Contains sexual themes and violence.


Chapter 1: Moon Flower

Cains point of view

Flowers; their sweet essence was on the spring breeze that night, every kind and color in was bloom along the path from the manor house to the village. It set my mind at ease. I felt light again, as if the great dark shadow haunting me had been burned away by the bright full moon's light. My intended destination was the tavern, an exquisite environment in which to hunt my prey. I would often spend hours just waiting for the perfect one, carefully surveying patrons as they would filter in and out. That night was no different. I went up stairs, leaning over the smooth wooden railing of the balcony, observing from above. Many suitable guests came and went, however the predatory instinct deep with in me spoke: "Patience. She is coming. When you see her, you will know. " So I held back.

In with the sweep of spring wind came that girl, my perfect prey. I felt it, that spark. It exploded through my body as I looked upon her flawless youthful face. I had to smile to myself as I rewarded at long last. Her chestnut colored hair fell over her shoulders in long, thick, glossy spirals. She was no commoner, her pale and refined features gave that away. She sat with her back to the wall, her pretty face twisted up in anxiety. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, turning it an even darker shade of pink.

She didn't notice me those first few moments that I stood over her. I was waiting to get her attention but mostly I was drinking her in, savoring those last moments before my dark shadow came over her. Her eyes cut over the people around her as they sat drinking, laughing, and flirting. However I could only look upon her. She had such eyes; within their sharp almond shape the colors green, brown and yellow intermingling, blending until her irises resembled olive colored stone. Her eyes where limpid, pure and clean; yes, unadulterated eyes.

"Good evening, miss. Might I buy you a drink?" I offered. She glanced up, hesitant. It was plain to see that she wished to refuse, yet she agreed. I took a seat next to her, asking, "What is your name?"

"Valeria." She replied, her voice nearly a whisper as she began shrinking back from me. She looked like a rabbit about to bolt.

"I am Cain." I introduced myself.

It was difficult to tear my eyes away from her form; petite but shapely. I was picturing the sensual and sinister things I wanted like to do to such a ravishing woman. She wore a simple gray dress that hugged her form, accentuating her small shoulders and narrow waist. Yet she had full hips and full supple breasts; tantalized, I watched them move as her breath became harder and deeper. I swore I could feel her pulse race with our even touching her. My next question was,

"How much?" Blood rushed to her face.

"How much do you have?" She awkwardly inquired. I could not hide my smirk. When I grabbed her hand she let out a startled squeak. I pulled her to her feet, enjoying how thoroughly amused I was by her. At full height she only reached my shoulder, she looked frightened, an expression somehow irresistible to me, endearing even.

"I am ready to go." I took her outside around to the ally behind the tavern, she let out a sharp gasp when I pressed her back to the wall. I held her there, pinned by her shoulders, whispering to her,

"Shall we begin?" She turned her face from me her voice a muffled whimper as she protested,

"Wait." She became rigid, petrified by fright. I recognized terror in every human that I took, and each time I felt like I was drowning in the scent of fear. I was intoxicated by that smell as well as the sweet fragrance of her body, especially her sex. Then she descended into tears. I desired her even more, reeling with how much her blood enticed me, how much I wanted her to succumb to me. I pushed her hair out of her face, putting my lips to her ear,

"What is the matter?" I spoke tenderly to her taunting her in her suffering but as she answered a pang struck my chest,

"I've never done this before." she confessed. I freed her. She sank down to her knees, shoulders shuddering with sharp sobs. I became torn in that moment, between lust and a feeling I'd only ever had once for a human being: empathy. I scoffed, pretending to be annoyed,

"I know that, so why then?"

"I haven't eaten in days, I have no where to sleep, I just needed to do something for money. It was my last option."

"Get up." I told her, "You look pathetic." I turned away from her, but extended my handkerchief to her. It was a gesture that was almost painful in it's sappy sympathy. It was dreaded and forbidden desire however driving me to do it. The same desire tempting me to do the very thing I must not.

"Thank you." she wept. She dabbed at her tear stained cheeks and tried to hand the cloth back to me but I refused.

"You can keep it." I looked upon her again, mind made up. I asked, "So then, would you like to come home with me?"

"To take me to bed with you?"

"No." I waved my hand, banishing the notion, "I mean to live, at least you will have a roof over your head." She smiled for the first time and it was more beautiful that I could have imagined. She followed me, blindly trusting me though I had only moments ago held her against a wall. It was almost irritating how quick she was to go with me, how stupid she seemed, but I was glad to have her come.

As we walked back to the manor house I tried to learn a little more about her.

"How old are you Valeria?"

"I will be twenty this Autumn." Her dispossession had changed entirely, she'd become hopeful.

"Do you have any family?"I wanted to know.

"None living."

"I see." I could think of plenty of things further, however, I felt it could wait. We closed the remainder of the short distance in silence. As we arrived at the front door I turned to her and extended my invitation, "Come inside won't you?"

"Your house is very grand," she complimented. The house was indeed grand, but old and fortress like. It had sat abandoned for decades; desecrated and desolate, it had become the perfect abode for a creature such as myself.

"Kind of you to say." I replied, "But you don't have to, I know it's falling apart." We passed the entry hall and I was then reminded of spider webs clinging to the dust caked support beams, the only other living beings in this place. We walked under the old chandelier that held light no more, then I led her down the hall to the kitchen letting her sit down at the oak table staked with volumes of Shido's books he'd left abandoned.

I sparked a fire in the old stove for her, I hadn't come into this room since I moved in as I had no need of it, nor had anyone else. These flames where the first I'd lit since coming here. They made me think of those first flames I felt for Valeria. I picked up a round ceramic dish that had been left on the table. A young village girl had brought some cottage stew by for Shido as a token of affection. He was afraid to break her heart, so he accepted her gifts now and again being polite yet quietly refusing her. She had no idea what he was, or what we where. Once the food was letting off steam I put it down in front of her. She looked as if she would start to cry again, something I couldn't stand to the thought of. I also handed her the small loaf of bread that had been bundled with the dish.

"Your welcome to it, it's the least I can offer." In fact it was all I could offer.

"Thanks." She said as she began to devour it like I'd nearly devoured her, and still a part of me wanted to; just not in way I had intended at first. Before long every lat bit of stew was gone and I realized that it was growing late.

"I will show you to your room now if you would like Valeria."

"Alright."

Upstairs I took her into a bedroom that had been left unoccupied. It was furnished with left overs from the former owners. The four poster bed had been draped in ivory colored blankets and sheets, there was an empty dresser inside as well though she had no possessions to place in it. I set the candle on the bedside table, drawing back the covers for her. Beautiful eyes, they lingered over me, she was waiting for something, all at once she threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you." she whispered. Very gently I embraced her, her warmth comforting, and enticing. Her tender little arms around my neck was heavenly as was feeling of holding her to my chest. I felt the hunger rising. I had to relinquish her before it took me over once again.

"You are most welcome. Get some rest, I will see you tomorrow evening after sunset."

"Sunset?"

"Yes, sunset."

"How strange, but alright, I will see you then."

"Yes, goodnight Valeria."


End file.
